1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor tables and chairs, more particularly, to an outdoor table and chair se, in which the tabletop of the table is formed of a combination of triangular tabletop box panels each decorated with a frame packed ornamental glass cover plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional outdoor tables are commonly made of metal, plastics, or wooden material, and have a circular or rectangular shape. Because conventional outdoor tables do not provide a variable pattern, they are monotonous and not attractive.